Forum:Link to Nitrome on Wiki
I read somewhere that the more links we have to certain pages, the more often it will show up on google searches and the like. When people search 'nitrome' on google, Nitrome Wiki is relatively low on the findings. If we added a simple link to Nitrome on each game template in the general section, that would mean that almost all pages we have would link to nitrome, boosting our google ranking. It would be easy to do also, just one edit to each game template, less than 120 edits. 18:26, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I just did a google search with keyword Nitrome, and Nitrome Wiki, Nitromefanfiction an Nitromepixellove took places #11 #12 and #13 respectively. That was pretty good, but I do wonder how we can further improve our ranking to be featured on the first page. That's one place away. SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 04:26, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :When I did a search, the Nitrome Wiki came up third, after Nitrome.com and the Nitrome article on Wikipedia. And I'm pretty sure all articles already have "Nitrome" in their title, as on Google, article titles are displayed as: " - Nitrome Wiki - Wikia" -- 01:38, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, that's weird. Did a search on Nitrome just now and Nitrome Wiki came up second, while like less than a month ago the Nitrome Wiki was on the second google page. However, I think we should consider adding a link to Nitrome on every page, as it is possible that us staying in second place will soon fade away. ::Something I've noticed is how, although we for a very long time have maintained a constant spot on the Google rankings, we seem to have not got a considerable increase in help or users (excluding Ayernam). This has made me think that not many people search for Nitrome on Google. Anyway, if we are trying to introduce more people to the Nitrome Wiki, we should try other ways, as Google does not seem to help much. -- 01:54, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::We're even suffering a fall in active members. SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 03:05, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::What I'm proposing is simple: In the 'general' section of the info box, link to Nitrome. Then, add a 'below' note, that says, "play it at ". This would be simple, and I think it would increase google and other search engine rankings. And what's the worst that happens? We just end up with a lot of links to Nitrome, no big deal. :::::I curious whether links to others or links to us is a greater determining factor. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 00:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 12:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oops! Seems as though I forgot about voting. -- 13:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC) lol, me too. 17:16, March 13, 2013 (UTC) It's a good idea, also considering how, after reading an article, someone might want to play the game to see for him/herself the object/character they just read about. -- 01:30, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, what "general" section of the infobox do you mean? 06:22, March 20, 2013 (UTC) : The top section that tells the name of game and main characters. 13:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say I'm so keep to support this proposal yet. I would like to check on its effectiveness, and how to place it such that it would remain classy. Still think links to the game in the info box should only belong in the and info box. SQhi'•'''(talk)Diamond 04:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::As an example, see the games template on the bottom of a game page. We have a 'below' section that says, "play games at nitrome.com." 12:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC)